muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Rotten Tomatoes
Rotten Tomatoes is a website launched in 1998 that serves as a film review aggregator. Its name derives from the trope of audiences throwing rotten tomatoes or vegetables when disapproving of a poor stage performance. Appearances Dan Deevy interviewed Tina Fey, Danny Trejo, Ricky Gervais, Ty Burrell, Josh Groban, and Terry Crews on the red carpet of the Muppets Most Wanted World Premiere. Muppet Mentions Rotten Tomatoes Jim Henson's & The Muppets 10 Best Reviewed Films|Jim Henson's & The Muppets 10 Best Reviewed Films Rotten Tomatoes Review Roundup - Muppets Most Wanted|March 21, 204 Review Roundup - Muppets Most Wanted The Rotten Tomatoes Show The Rotten Tomatoes Show was a movie review program that aired on Current TV, based on the movie review site "RottenTomatoes.com". Hosted by Brett Erlich and Ellen Fox, the show takes viewer-generated reviews and combines them to make a full review segment. The show was canceled and later aired as a segment on infoMania, another Current TV show. Muppet Mentions * In an episode covering Miss March, Race to Witch Mountain and Sunshine Cleaning, they list the top 5 greatest romantic, road-trip movies. In the number 4 slot is The Muppet Movie. * During the credits of an episode covering Year One, Whatever Works and The Proposal, Ellen Fox and Brett Erlich compete in the networks talent show against the hosts of another Current TV series, infoMania. Their act consists of Brett dressed as a dummy sitting on Ellen's lap. She asks him if he was watching a porno last night, but he claims he was watching The Muppets Take Manhattan. ("Every one had a hand up Miss Piggy!") * The episode covering 2012, The Messenger, and Fantastic Mr. Fox features a segment called Prying about a woman with an uncontrollable need to date vampires. Ellen lists Count von Count as a reason for becoming a serial vampire dater. ("Our culture bombards girls with these sexual vampires from a very early age.") * In the March 11th, 2010 episode, the hosts use "The Anticipatron" to determine how good movies will be based on the trailers. While viewing the trailer for Legend of the Guardians, co-host Ellen Fox remarks that it combines the "animal drama of Watership Down with the fantasy of The Dark Crystal." * In the March 26, 2010 episode, Brett compares the main character of 2002's The Time Machine to a "Dark Crystal Gelfling." * In the July 15, 2010 episode, Ellen lists the "Top 5 Movie Dream Sequences." In the number 2 slot is An American Werewolf in London. While playing clips from the dream sequence, Ellen gets upset when the TV screen featuring Kermit is smashed. ("Shoot my parents if you must, but spare Kermit.") Connections *Brendan Fraser appears in the January 22, 2010 episode to name his "5 Favorite Films." *Brooke Shields appears in the April 23, 2010 episode. *Michael Caine appears in the May 13, 2010 episode to list his "5 Favorite Films." *Matthew Broderick appears in the January 15, 2010 episode to list his "5 Favorite Films." *Queen Latifah names her "5 Favorite Films" in the May 21, 2010 episode. __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:TV Mentions Category:Online Appearances